Schlagzeile
by Darlingtonia
Summary: Rita Kimmkorn skrupellos, nervtötend, neugierig, schlagzeilengeil, skandalsüchtig und verbittert verbittert über den Verrat ihres Verlobten... RKSB, Happy EndGarantie, Band 5 und 6 werden zu großen Teilen ignoriert


_Disclaimer: Nichts meins, außer vllt dem Pairing_

_Beta: Tindomerel_

_ansonsten: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vllt ein Review... hoffnungsvoll guck  
_

„Sirius Black wieder hinter Gittern!" Ein müdes Lächeln glitt über Rita Kimmkorns Lippen, wenngleich sie vor Freude eigentlich schier außer sich sein müsste, immerhin hatte sie den Mann persönlich überführt und war somit die erste, die über seine Festnahme berichten konnte.

flash back

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein… Ihr Verlobter… Ein Mörder… Nein…! Wie… Wie… war das nur möglich…? James, sein bester Freund… Sie wollte es nicht glauben… Sie konnte es nicht glauben… Sie musste es glauben!

Wie konnte sie sich nur so in einem Menschen getäuscht haben? Sirius war ihr ein und alles – der einzige Mensch, dem sie sich komplett anvertraut hätte, für den sie in allen Bereichen die

Aber die Beweise waren eindeutig! Hatte sie nicht selbst dieses ganze Blut gesehen? Ihr wurde schlecht, wenn sie an das Massaker dachte, welches ihr Geliebter dort angerichtet hatte – nein, nicht mehr ihr Geliebter, ein Fremder! Das musste er einfach sein – ein Unbekannter für sie, so wie er sie hinters Licht geführt hatte!

Aber das würde sie nicht daran hindern, einen Artikel im Tagespropheten zu schreiben! Im Gegenteil, die Menschen mussten erfahren, was in ihrer Umwelt geschah, dass man wirklich niemandem mehr trauen konnte – nicht mal mehr seinem führsorglichen Verlobten!

Sie war auf ihn hereingefallen – hatte sich von seiner freundlichen, fürsorglichen Art täuschen lassen, nun jedoch würde sie alles an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, damit die Leute das in ihm sahen, was er wirklich war – ein Betrüger!

Sie ließe sich auf jedem Fall von keinem mehr täuschen, wenn Sirius schon nicht das war, was er vorgab, dann war es keiner! Aber sie hatte es durchschaut – sie hatte sie alle durchschaut!

----

Mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Rita Kimmkorn ihren Bericht zu schreiben.

flash back ende

Rita lief ein Schauder über den Rücken als sie zurück an diese schicksalhafte Nacht dachte, die ihr Leben in völlig neue Bahnen lenken sollte, denn sie war dem damals gefassten Entschluss, alles aufzudecken und zu veröffentlichen, treu geblieben. Sie hatte mit einem Elan nach skandalösen Nachrichten gesucht, der an Besessenheit grenzte. In jedem hatte sei Sirius gesehen, ihren hinterhältigen Geliebten, sodass sie wirklich überall ein Haar in der Suppe fand.

Und bis gestern wurde der Hexe dies noch nicht einmal bewusst – sie war zwar nicht gerade glücklich als Workerholic gewesen, aber doch immerhin in ihrer Arbeit aufgegangen.

flash back

Triefend nass stolperte Rita in den nächsten Hauseingang, um den Element nicht gänzlich ausgesetzt zu sein – warum fing es auch gerade dann an, stürmisch zu regnen, während sowohl der Regenschirm als auch ihr Zauberstab sich zu Hause befand. Letzteres war natürlich purer Leichtsinn, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen, wo man nahezu Tag und Nacht damit rechnen konnte, von einem Todesser hinterrücks angegriffen zu werden, aber sie und blieb nun mal eine Chaotin, die sich immer viel zu spät und ohne die Hälfte ihrer Sachen auf den Weg machte.

Einen normale Hexe würde in dieser Situation wohl einfach apparieren, aber leider war sie in dieser Beziehung keine normale Magierin, hatte sie diese Art der Fortbewegung doch immer gehasst, seit ihrer Mutter sie als sechsjährige einmal, als es schnell gehen musste, mitnahm und sie sich danach erst einmal sich im Blumenbeet übergeben durfte, und sich deshalb immer gewehrt, diese Kunst zu erlernen. Das blieb jedoch Ritas bestgehütetstes – um genau zu sein, hatte sie nur einer Person genug vertraut, als das diese es erfahren durfte…

Überrascht, dass sie nach all den Jahren immer noch so etwas wie Trauer empfand, wenn sie an ihren ganz persönlichen Traumprinzen dachte, der sich nur leider als Albtraum entpuppt hatte, versuchte die Hexe sich schnell auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, begann damit ihrer Umgebung zu betrachten, da sie sich vorhin wirklich ohne weiter nachzudenken, geschweige denn, sich umzuschauen, ins Trockene gestürzt war.

Gegenüber von ihr befand sich ein freier Platz, es wirkte fast, als hätte dort einmal ein Haus gestanden, so seltsam war die Lücke zwischen den beiden anderen Gebäuden. Vielleicht lag es auch nur einfach daran, dass sie diese Gegend an irgendetwas erinnerte – sie wusste nur nicht an was…

Langsam glitt ihr Blick weiter umher, blieb schließlich am Straßenschild hängen, Grimmauldplatz stand dort geschrieben. Grimmauldplatz – warum viel es ihr bloß nicht ein? Es war, als befände sich ein nebelartiger Dunst in ihrem Kopf, als hätte jemand sämtliche Erinnerungen ausgelöscht, die damit in Verbindung standen…

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein – vielleicht war sie ja irgendwann während ihrer Nachforschungen auf etwas gestoßen, auf etwas brisantes, was mit diesem freien Raum in Verbindung stand. doch schon allein der Gedanke an etwas Skandalöses weckte in Rita die alte Reporternase, sodass sie beschloss, Nachforschungen anzustellen.

flash back ende

Und das hatte sie dann auch gemacht, schließlich war ja schon immer verlass auf ihre feine Spürnase im Bezug auf brisantes gewesen, wie die Journalistin nun mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln dachte.

Im Nachhinein bedauerte sie es nahezu, wie Hals über Kopf sie sich in ihrer Nachforschungen gestürzt hatte, war sie doch auf etwas gestoßen, was sie eigentlich schon seit Jahren mehr oder minder erfolgreich zu verdrängen versucht hatte…

flash back

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ist das sich seit mehreren Jahrhunderten in Besitz der Familie Black befindende Stadthaus ebendieser. Erbaut wurde es…"

Plötzlich schossen Rita Bilder von einem Familiendinner durch den Kopf, Sirius, der ihr während der unangenehmen Stille des Mahls beruhigend über die Hand strich, eine alte, verbitterte Frau, die sich über die Schlammblüter dieser Welt aufregte, ein kriecherischer Hauself…

Auf einmal war alles wieder da, die ganzen Erinnerungen an ihn, die Trauer – verärgert wischte sich die Reporterin eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Warum bedeutete er ihr bloß immer noch so viel, sie hatte sich doch schon seit Jahren damit abgefunden, dass er ein gemeiner Heuchler war…

‚Weil du ihn liebst!', meldete sich da eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ja, es stimmte, sie liebte diesen… diesen… Todesser! Und da wurde Rita auf einmal klar, warum sie sich all die Jahre so schwer getan hatte, es zu glauben – es hatte nichts auf der Welt gegeben, was Sirius mehr verabscheute als Todesser, oder war das auch nur Teil seines bestialischen Plans?

So unklar ihre Gefühle im Moment auch waren, sie musste sich dringenderen Dingen zuwenden, und zwar in erster Linie, wieso sie sich nicht an das Haus hatte erinnern können. Da half wohl nur eins, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu gehen und dort ihre Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Gesagt, getan, die Reporterin machte sich bewaffnet mir Kamera und Schreibblock auf den Weg, um sich dort in einer dunklen Gasse zu positionieren, von der aus sie den leeren Raum beobachten konnte, und zu warten…

…und warten…

… und warten…

…und warten…

Irgendwann musste die Frau wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste, an was sie sich erinnerte, waren ein paar große dunkle Hundeaugen, in die sie blickte, als sie jedoch einmal zwinkerte, waren diese verschwunden und sie sah nur noch am Ende der Gasse ein schwarzes Tier verschwinden.

Diese Augen – Sirius! Ihn würde sie unter tausend Hunden wieder erkennen, aber das konnte doch nicht möglich sein! Oder doch? Er war schließlich vor nahezu drei Jahren aus Askaban entkommen und seit dem fehlte von ihm jede Spur.

Da blieb nur eins: hinterher! Leise fluchend, weil sie in letzter Zeit so wenig Sport gemacht hatte, hetzte die Hexe dem schwarzen Tier nach, welches nun in eine Nebenstraße abbog. Als Rita ebenfalls in die Seitenstraße rannte, entdeckte sie von dem Hund nicht mehr die leiseste Spur.

Na toll, da war sie kurz davor einer Jahrhundertgeschichte auf die Schliche zu kommen und dann so was! Frustriert drehte sich die Reporterin um, nur um geradewegs in die dunklen Augen eines Mannes zu schauen… Eines Mannes, der beträchtliche Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hatte!

„Rita…", hauchte dieser seltsam leidgeprägt, aber auch irgendwie zärtlich und liebevoll. Das… Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Einen Moment betrachteten sich beide, starrten sich einfach nur in die Augen, dann hatte die Frau ihrer Fassung wieder gefunden, riss mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schrie: „Stupor!"

flash back ende

An den Rest erinnerte sich die Hexe nur noch bruchstückhaft – wie die Auroren gekommen waren, Sirius in Gewahrsam genommen und sie befragt hatten und sie fast wie in Trance den passenden Artikel geschrieben hatte.

Doch warum fühlte sie sich nun so furchtbar schuldig? Warum ließ sie dieser Blick nicht in Ruhe? Irgendetwas tief in ihrem Innersten war aufgewühlt worden, ohne das sie das wollte. Weshalb zweifelte sie auf einmal daran, dass Sirius schuldig war? Wieso stellte sie schon vor Jahren gefasste Entschlüsse auf die Probe?

Und wieder innerhalb kürzester Zeit meldete sich eine kleine, unerwünschte Stimmer in ihrem Kopf: ‚Weil du ihn liebst! Und er liebt dich!' ‚Wieso sollte er mich lieben?' ‚Hast du das etwa nicht in seinem Blick gesehen, aus seiner Stimme gehört?' – na super, jetzt führt sie auch schon in Gedanken Gespräche mit sich selbst, sie wurde hier noch verrückt!

‚Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich – das ist deine einmalige Chance um glücklich zu werden!' ‚Aber er ist ein Mörder!' ‚Na und? Hast du in den letzten Jahren nicht auch oft genug gegen alle Regel des Anstands verstoßen?' ‚Ja, aber getötet habe ich nie!' ‚Wirklich nicht? Du hast das Leben von genug Menschen zerstört, ihrer Existenz ausgelöscht, indem du sie im Tagespropheten niedergeschrieben hast! Ist das nicht auch eine Art des Mordens?' „Ach sei still!"

Hatte sie das letztes gerade etwa gerade laut gesagt? Wenn sie den irritierten Blick ihrer Kollegin am Nachbartisch richtig deutete, ja…

Aber hatte ihre innere Stimme nicht irgendwie Recht? Wie viele Leben mochte die Reporterin wohl zerstört haben? Und war das immer so gerechtfertigt gewesen? Nein, wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie oft genug einfach um des Schreibens willen geschrieben, einfach wegen des Brisanten aus etwas, etwas Brisantes gemacht… Aber hatte sie das glücklich gemacht? Nein, auch das nicht! Nun war sie einmal dran um glücklich zu sein – glücklich mit Sirius! Wen scherte es, das er ein Mörder war? Sie hatte genug Jahre den Moralapostel gespielt – und das zum größten Teil wahrscheinlich wirklich ohne Sinn und Verstand – jetzt wollte sie leben!

Tja, es blieb lediglich eine winzigkleine Kleinigkeit, die sie nicht beachtet hatte: Dank ihr saß der Mann mit dem sie all das erreichen wollte nun in Askaban und sollte in zwei Tagen von den Dementoren geküsst werden. Ihr blieb also nicht viel Zeit!

Einfach ins Gefängnis marschieren, Sirius da rausholen und dann verschwinden ging wohl kaum – sie brauchte also einen handfesten Plan. Aber wozu hatte sie denn einen Presseausweis? Mit dem käme sie zumindest nach Askaban – blieb also nur noch die Frage, wie sie mit Sirius wieder hinaus sollte.

Der Hund! Das war's! Innerlich beglückwünschte sich Rita zu ihrem ‚genialen' Plan, der beinhaltete, dass sie zusammen mit einem schwarzen Hund der so aussah wie Sirius die Zelle betrat, diesen dort in ein Abbild von ihrem Geliebten verwandelte und den Mann in Hundgestallt wieder mit hinaus nahm. Da die Dementoren mittlerweile nicht mehr als Wachen eingesetzt wurden, sondern nur noch zum Küssen da waren, ließe es sich vielleicht sogar in die Tat umsetzten…

Blieben nur noch 385 000 Haken… Angefangen damit, dass sie keinen Zauberstab mit ins Gefängnis nehmen durfte, über die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, wie Sirius reagieren würde bis hin dazu, dass sollte alles andere klappen, die Verwandlung von einem Hund in einen Menschen zum einen schwarzmagisch war und zum andern nur höchstens eine Stunde anhielt, wenn sie nicht schon früher durch das seltsame Verhalten der Person aufflog.

Das mit dem Zauberstab konnte sie regeln, in dem sie sich einen zweiten besorgte und nur einen abgab, das mit dem Hund war pure Glückssache und Sirius – da musste sie wohl auch hoffen, schließlich hatte er ja nichts mehr zu verlieren…

----

Rita konnte es kaum fassen, sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, sie waren aus Askaban entkommen! Blieb nur noch die Frage, wo sie nun hinsollten – denn genau das war auch einer der vielen Mängel ihres Plans. „Wir müssen apparieren, halt dich an mit fest!", sprach Sirius neben ihr, sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie er sich zurück in seine Menschengestallt verwandelt hatte. „Aber, aber…", mit Unbehagen dachte die Frau an das, was ihr bevorstand, aber da hatte der Zauberer sie bereits gepackt und eh sie sich versah, befand sie sich auch schon in einer großen Halle – der Halle der Blacks, wie sie mit einem zweiten Blick feststellte. Doch bevor sich Rita weiter Gedanken machen konnte, drehte sich Sirius bereits um und musterte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick: „Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

„Ich… ich…" – wenn sie das doch selbst bloß wüsste! „Okay, nur, um klarzustellen, dass ich alles richtig mitbekommen habe", fiel er der Reporterin ins Wort, „nachdem ich in Askaban eingeliefert wurde – also das erste Mal – hält es meine Verlobte nicht für notwendig, mir auch nur einen Besuch abzustatten, zweifellos davon überzeugt, wie alle anderen, dass ich schuldig bin?"

Rita öffnete den Mund, schluckte, war nicht fähig, den Anschuldigungen zu widersprechen, sodass sie ihn wieder schloss, was Sirius aber nur noch weiter anzustacheln schien: „Dann, als ich es endlich geschafft habe aus diesem Höllenloch auszubrechen hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich erneut verhaften zu lassen, nur um mich dann in einer geradezu tollkühnen Aktion zu befreien, bei der es eigentlich ein Wunder ist, dass wir nicht beide draufgegangen sind – auch korrekt, oder? Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte die Journalistin unsicher, bereute es aber sofort darauf, als der Zauberer in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, welches bald darauf schon fast hysterisch klang: „Du… du liebst mich?" In diesem Moment hätte Rita ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst, da gestand sie ihm ihre Liebe – und was machte er? Dieser Grobian amüsierte sich darüber!

Doch bevor die Frau auch nur ausholen konnte, begann auf einmal die Wand hinter ihnen zu zetern. Nein, nicht die Wand, sondern vielmehr ein Portrait einer älteren Dame – Rita meinte sie als Sirius' Mutter identifizieren zu können!

Und wie aufs Kommando öffnete sich die Küchentür und heraus kam niemand anderes als der Retter der Zauberwelt persönlich, auch unter dem Namen Harry Potter bekannt – heute war wahrlich nicht ihr Glückstag, was hatte der Bengel bloß hier zu suchen? Anscheinend eine ganze Menge, denn als ihr(Ex-)Verlobter sich zu ihm umdrehte, fiel der Junge-der-lebte diesem mit einem überglücklichen „Sirius" freudestrahlend um den Hals. Doch dann entdeckte der Gryffindor Rita im Hintergrund stehen und das Lächeln war wie von seinem Gesicht gefegt: „Was macht die denn hier?"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, sie hat mich doch tatsächlich aus Askaban" – die Frau bemerkte, wie der Animagus bei diesem Wort erschauderte – „befreit." „Nein, das kann ich um ehrlich zu sein wirklich nicht so ganz glauben, es sei denn, sei wittert mal wieder eine fette Story – á la „Ministerium nicht in der Lage, Schwerverbrecher auch nur einen Tag festzuhalten". Zu ihr passen würde es auf jeden Fall – warum sollte dieses skandalgeile Etwas dir denn sonst helfen, aus reiner Nächstenliebe wohl kaum."

Bei dieser Ereiferung des Goldjungen konnte die Journalistin nur mit Mühe die Tränen unterdrücken, was sie um genau zu sein nur noch mehr ärgerte… Worüber regte sie sich eigentlich auf, wenn sei einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte Potter ja recht! Aber sie wäre nicht Rita Kimmkorn, wenn sie das auf sich sitzen ließe: „Ach, der hochwohlgeborene Potter – jetzt auch noch in den Kreisen berüchtigter Schwerverbrecher, warum wundert mich das bloß nicht?"

„Sie sind am besten Mal zur Abwechslung ganz leise, Madame, schließlich haben Sie diesen so genannten Schwerverbrecher ja erst ins Haus geholt. Aber lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein: Mein Pate hat weniger Dreck am Stecken als sie an Schuld auch nur in einem einzigen Monat auf sich laden!"

Pate? Wie hatte sie das bloß vergessen können? Natürlich war Harry Potter der Patensohn von Sirius – sie war doch selbst bei der Taufe anwesend gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sie es einfach wie den Rest, der ihren damaligen Verlobten betraf einfach at acta gelegt. Was hatte sie bloß noch alles verdrängt?

Doch bevor die Hexe weiter überlegen konnte, fügte der Gryffindor noch etwas hinzu: „Sirius ist im Gegensatz zu Ihnen nämlich unschuldig!"

Unschuldig? Lauter? Sündlos? Nahezu panisch suchte Rita den Blick des Animagus, doch dieser nickte nur leicht. Konnte – sollte – sie es also wirklich glauben? Traf Sirius vielleicht wirklich keine Schuld? Wer wusste schon, was sich alles in der Zaubererwelt ereignete, in der so gut wie nichts unmöglich war? Und wenn sie dem Mann, den sie liebte, nicht glauben konnte, wem denn dann?

Plötzlich klickte das Haustürschloss und hinter ihr stand eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters: „Was macht sie denn hier?!" „Molly, ganz ruhig…", setzte der Zauberer an, doch nachdem die Rothaarige ihn gesehen hatte, stürzte sie begeistert auf ihn zu: „Sirius, du bist hier!" „Ja, stimmt, ich bin hier, wie man unschwer erkennen kann", musste der Mann schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich hier mal was aufkläre. Also, Rita Kimmkorn und ich waren verlobt, bevor ich nach dem Tod von Lily und James verhaftete wurde. Ja, Harry, schau nicht so entsetzt, es ist wirklich wahr, wir beide wollten heiraten…"

Weiter kam der Zauberer in seinen Ausführungen jedoch nicht, denn nun wurde er von einer die Treppe runterhechtenden Tonks unterbrochen, die sich auch sogleich in seine Arme warf: „Sirius, du hast es allen ernstes geschafft!" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Reporterin und ihre Mine verdüsterte sich: „Was macht die denn hier?"

Jetzt war es doch zu viel für Rita – sie war zwar Ablehnung in den letzten Jahren mehr als gewohnt gewesen, aber soviel auf einmal und gerade, nachdem sie ihren Gefühlen erlaubt hatte, wieder zu Vorschein zu kommen… Das hielten selbst die stärksten Nerven nicht aus und so rannte die Hexe blindlings die Treppe hinauf, öffnete die erstbeste Tür und schmiss sich dort weinend aufs Bett.

Das nächste, an was sie sich erinnerte, war eine sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter und die – wie immer – leicht ironischen Worte Sirius': „Immer noch das selbe Gespür wie früher, um in meinem Bett zu landen…"

„Wa-as?", stammelte die Journalistin. „Das ist dein Bett? Da… Da… Das wusste ich nicht. Ich…" Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter wischte ihr zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange, sodass sich Ritas Verstand zu verabschieden begann. Und als er sie dann behutsam auf den Mund küsste, war es gänzlich um sie geschehen…


End file.
